


bliss

by electricangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Imagine your OTP, Love Poems, OC, Original Fiction, bliss, poem, your pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricangel/pseuds/electricangel
Summary: a poem i wrote bc i felt soft n sappy
Relationships: imagine ur own relationship, no characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the loml lolz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+loml+lolz).



you stare into my eyes as our hands intertwine  
so many unspoken words pass between us as the sun shines against your fair skin  
neither of us say a word as we stare into space, letting the silence be our guide  
we know it won’t always be like this, but we don’t care.  
i take your hand and press it against my chest. just so you know i’m alive and never leaving.  
you do the same, and we laugh. we laugh so blissfully the entire world around us seems to follow in unison. the birds fly above our heads, and the crashing waves seem to crash faster.  
we’re right where we’re supposed to be. the illumination of the sun fades away, and for just a moment, i can catch you smiling.  
it’s almost as if any words we wanted to say were spoken through our eyes. we stare at one another wordlessly, laughing though there’s nothing to truly laugh at.  
this is bliss. genuine unadulterated bliss.


End file.
